Curiosity Has Its Price
by IMSLES
Summary: 11 yr old LJ Gibbs is unable to resist the temptation of discovering his grandfather's private hobby.  What trouble awaits and the consequences that follow will have a tremendous effect on his relationship with his father.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Curiosity Has Its Price

He overheard his dad and grandfather discussing the 'hobby' his grandfather liked to dabble in. Well from the choice of words it must be more than dabble. His dad wasn't really angry about it, but he was concerned about his 'boy' coming across it.

"I think we should tell him about it and instruct him to keep away," his grandfather told his dad.

Jack looked at his father, "We're talking about Leroy here, Dad. He won't be able to keep himself away."

"Then he'll pay the consequences," Michael Gibbs stated matter of factly. "He wouldn't be apt to do it again. That's for sure."

Jack smiled at his father shaking his head, "I'm sure he wouldn't, but I'd rather it wouldn't come down to that."

"Maybe he'll surprise you," Michael smirked.

"He's been nothing but surprises since we lost Marie," Jack smiled sadly.

Michael clapped his son's shoulder, "He'll be alright."

Jack nodded hoping his father's words were true.

LJ walked away when the men quit talking not wanting either to know he'd been listening to all they'd said. He wasn't sure what to make about the end of their conversation, but he didn't think too long about it.

His father came to gather him to go home soon after he'd finished talking to his grandfather. LJ quickly said his goodbyes before being pulled back by his grandmother for a hug and kiss.

"You're never too old to give your Grandma some lovin'," she ruffled his crew cut head. He gave her a lopsided grin and ran out to the car.

Jackson said his goodbyes and joined his son in the car. The drive home wasn't a long one, but it was quiet. When they pulled up at the house, Jack spoke, "I want to have a word with you."

LJ looked at him questioningly wondering if his father knew he'd been eavesdropping earlier. Or if his father was going to tell him about the still his grandfather kept somewhere. Or if he'd even divulge where the still was kept.

He followed his father into the house and waited to hear what he had to say.

During his discussion Jack never said where the still was kept. He'd only warned his son to stay away and not drink from any of the bottles his grandfather stored in his basement. Now to an eleven year old it sounded like too much of a challenge to resist.

It didn't take long for him to figure out where to find it. It was a room he'd never known had been there. The door was somewhat hidden around a corner in the basement.

LJ was mesmerized that the contraption did anything, let alone made something anyone would want to drink. He took a closer look at it and figured out the basic mechanics. Looking at it he didn't see what the big deal was, but he wanted his friends to see it all the same.

"I don't think it's a very good idea," Lenny groaned. LJ was always coming up with all kinds of adventures, but this seemed wrong to him. Not that there weren't times they'd found themselves with a lot of explaining to do, but this had big trouble screaming all over it.

"You don't have to do anything. You don't even have to come if you don't want to," LJ shrugged knowing the easiest way to get his friend to agree was to give him an out he couldn't take without feeling like a chicken.

"I'm in," Marty chirped. He'd heard LJ talk about his grandfather's still and was excited to see if he was telling the truth. It'd be perfect if they could sample some of the product, too. Sure it they were found out, they'd be in for a world of hurt, but he couldn't get over the thrill of it all.

"You sure you know where it is?" Lenny squirmed.

"Sure, I'm sure," LJ smiled knowing his friend had decided his fate. "Let's go. We can be back by dinner time."

The three boys took off going through the wooded area behind his grandparents' house. When they came to the tree line at the rear of the house they looked for any sign that anyone was home. LJ knew his grandparents were going out, because he'd overheard another conversation. He wasn't sure how long they'd be gone, but it wouldn't take long to get into the room in the basement, show his friends the still and get out.

"Come on," LJ waved his friends onward and they ran to the back door which offered them unhindered access since it was never locked. Once in the basement they entered the room where the still sat in a corner.

The friends marveled that they braved their way there and stared in wonder. After a few minutes that faded and Lenny whine, "Is that it?"

Not wanting his friend to be disappointed after being manipulated into going, LJ decided to try to impress both his friends.

"Well I could try to work it." He wasn't sure he wanted to actually touch it even though it looked simple enough. If something went wrong it wouldn't take his grandfather too long to figure out who was to blame. Then again, he wasn't supposed to know it was there.

"That would be neat," Marty's eyes danced with renewed excitement.

LJ took a deep breath and proceeded to find the place to start. There wasn't a list of instructions attached. His grandfather probably had been doing it for so long he had the steps memorized; kind of like his grandmother when she made his favorite cookies without looking at a recipe.

He turned a knob that produced a blue flame under the copper container. The boys stood wide-eyed watching until they heard footsteps above them. They stood frozen in panic for only a few moments before LJ quietly began to push them out the door. He pointed to a window at the rear of the house and the boys began to pile things to climb on to reach it.

They were out in the yard running for the woods when a loud whistle sounded and stopped them in their tracks.

LJ turned to see his grandfather at the back door. He must've spotted them running, but had no idea what they'd been running from. He didn't look angry; only curious. His grandfather gave a 'come here' wave and the boys walked back trying not to look as guilty as they felt.

Before they reached the house, Anna Gibbs came to the door in a panic. "There's smoke coming up from the basement," she cried grabbing her husband's arm.

Michael turned and ran down the stairs to see the cause. The three boys exchanged worried glances. Each knowing they were doomed.

It didn't take long to see the smoke-filled area around his still. Michael began to grab as many bottles as he could and carried them to a safer spot. Meanwhile his wife had called the fire department causing the boys to further cringe.

After the fire department arrived and doused the fire, the boys made an attempt to escape, but they were thwarted by an irate Michael Gibbs.

"Hold it right there," he called halting them mid-step. "What did you think you were doing?" He watched as one by one they turned to face him; his grandson the only one able to look him in the eye. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked the headstrong boy.

Not quite brave enough for words, despite being able to face the anger aimed his way; LJ simply shrugged and attempted to look nonchalant.

His grandfather's blue eyes hardened as he gripped LJ's shoulder. "That's not an answer. Now answer me," he ordered.

LJ felt his eyes fill with tears, but didn't want to cry in front of his friends. Even though it sounded like they were already well on their way to sobbing themselves. "I'm sorry Grandpa," he uttered hating the weakness he felt inside.

Not easily swayed by apologies, Michael asked, "What are you sorry for exactly?" He released his grandson's shoulder and stood erect right in front of him making the youngster have to lean his head back to look up at him.

"For touching your still and causing the fire," he confessed.

Michael nodded and turned his attention toward the LJ's friends, "And you two?" he barked at the quivering boys, "What was your part in this?"

Before either could respond LJ jumped in, "They just came with me. They didn't even know what I was going to show them."

Michael looked his grandson over not believing him but admiring his protectiveness of his friends. "Hmm…," he looked at Marty and Lenny. "Is that true boys?" he put a hand up to silence any further comment from LJ who silently pled with his friends to back his story.

Lenny looked at Marty who wanted to say yes if only to cover his friend, but also knew Lenny was getting ready to crack. Hoping to bolster Lenny's resolve, Marty did reply, "Yes." Maybe Lenny would see the advantage to the safety in numbers and go along.

Michael gave Marty a 'very well' look and stared at Lenny waiting for his response.

Lenny stood bouncing from foot to foot suddenly feeling the need to pee very badly. He managed to somehow squeak out a "Yes, sir."

"I see," Michael turned back to his grandson. "Did your father tell you where to find my still?"

"No, sir," the honest answer came out easily.

"Did you know it was wrong to bring your friends here and touch it?" his grandfather's voice has lost some of its edge, but LJ knew he was still angry.

"Yes, sir," saying that he'd lost his ability to maintain eye contact.

His grandfather waited until he raised his eyes again. "Did you think about the consequences for you and your friends coming here?" he tilted his heads toward Lenny and Marty.

LJ swallowed answering, "Yes, sir."

"You're sure you two knew nothing about this before you got here?" he offered them one last chance to come clean.

"I told you they didn't," LJ spoke out again.

Michael's eyes narrowed, the anger rising anew. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs," he roared. "When I am asking a question to someone else you will keep your mouth closed. Understood?"

LJ quickly nodded, "Yes, sir." Now he knew his friends would have to give it up. After hearing the tone of his grandfather's voice, he'd do the same. He gave a slight not to his friends giving them the understanding of their inevitable mutiny.

He was surprised though when the first, "No, sir. We knew," came from Marty. Lenny was openly sobbing by then and could only nod at Marty's words.

"I suggest you boys go on home," Michael advised content that he'd gotten the truth from them. His main interest at the moment was the troublemaker before him.

The two boys barely glanced back at their friend as they scampered away as fast as they could. Michael waited until there was no sign of them or sounds of their retreat before speaking again. LJ stood with his eyes closed trying to wish himself ahead into the future, maybe a full week ahead. The next few hours were sure to be unpleasant and the week ahead would not be much better.

"Do you have anything you would like to say?" his grandfather's tone may just as well have been asking if he had any last requests.

"I didn't wreck everything, did I?" he asked quietly, hoping beyond all hope that there was a sliver of a silver lining to be found.

Not swayed by the distraction, but knowing his grandson was distraught by all that had occurred because of his actions his grandfather said, "I managed to save most of my stash." It was the only good news he could offer.

The tinge of relief was short lived as LJ felt his grandfather's hand between his shoulder blades as he led him toward the garage and not the house. Now he knew how bad it was going to be. He was glad he didn't have to face his grandmother, but the fact that his grandfather was sparing him meant he was in really big trouble. Much like his mother had been his grandmother didn't like to hear LJ cry.

After they entered the garage, before his grandfather said anything, LJ asked the question he feared he already knew the answer to, "Are you going to tell my dad?"

"No, son. You are," LJ looked at his feet. Yep it was the answer he expected, but he really hoped he wouldn't hear.

Anna wasn't all that surprised to see her husband leading their grandson off to the garage. There was a part of her that thought she might join him. She turned away to go survey the damage done and begin the cleanup.

The firemen had told her they were fortunate things had been contained and that the fire didn't reach any of the combustible liquid. She shuddered at the thought of what might have happened.

Still there was enough of a mess to keep her busy for some time and to help her calm the nerves that were frazzled from the whole ordeal. After twenty minutes she was overcome by her emotions and tears silently fell as she realized that despite all the chaos and destruction everyone was safe and unharmed.

Putting aside the broom she had been using to sweep up the charred debris, she wiped her hands on her apron and used the hem to dry her tears. She ascended the stairs to make a pot of coffee, knowing her husband would be needing a cup as much as she did.

As the coffee finished brewing she got two mugs from the cupboard and saw LJ coming back toward the house walking with his head bowed trailing his grandfather's longer strides. She poured the coffee and set the mugs on the table. As the two entered the house she got a glass to pour her grandson some milk.

When she handed him the glass he looked at her with tear-filled eyes and said, "Thank you, Grandma. I'm really sorry."

Any anger she had held against him evaporated as she pulled him into her arms. "I forgive you Leroy. Please don't ever scare me like that again."

His tears began to fall again as he took comfort in her loving embrace. He had been so stupid. It really wasn't worth all the trouble he'd caused.

He pulled back when his grandfather cleared his throat. He rubbed his face to wipe away the tear streaks and turned to look at him.

Michael was sitting drinking his coffee. He pointed with his mug at the glass in LJ's hand. "Drink that up so I can take you home. I'm sure you're father'll be looking for you soon."

LJ glanced at the clock seeing it was getting close to dinner time. So much had happened it seemed like days had passed instead of not quite two hours. "Yes, sir," he replied and sipped at his milk. He found he was thirstier than he thought and quickly downed the rest.

Seeing the empty glass Michael stood and took it from LJ and handed it to Anna. "Very well. Let's go," he stated, clearly not thrilled with having to deliver the repentant boy to his son. Jack was sure to be filled with self-righteousness. Michael had to hand it to him; he did seem to know his boy well.

LJ nodded and gave his grandmother another hug before following his grandfather out the front door. He almost sighed with relief when he saw they'd be walking home. The thought of sitting even for the short drive was something he was happy to do without. Still his feet were heavy from all the guilt he still harbored.

His grandparents had both forgiven him for what he'd done, but his father was sure to be livid over what had happened. Thinking so intently on what the arrival at home would bring, LJ didn't realize his grandfather had stopped until he bumped into him.

"Sorry," he said reflexively righting his footing.

Michael gave him a half smile, "It's okay."

LJ glanced around not seeing a reason for him to have stopped. His grandfather put his hand on LJ's back and pulled him for a hug. It helped to ease some of the anxiety that had been building up and he looked up with a grateful smile.

"Ready?" Michael asked him. LJ nodded and was comforted further by the strong arm that pulled him to his grandfather's side as they made the final turn toward his home.

Jack was about to begin making calls when he heard the door creak open. "That you Leroy?" he called out walking to see for himself.

"Yeah," his son answered.

Jack stopped seeing his father standing with his hand on LJ's shoulder. "Dad," Jack nodded a greeting. "Heard you had some trouble out your way. Everything okay?" He didn't miss the wince on his son's face and wished the gossip he'd heard had gotten all the facts.

"No one got hurt," he lightly squeezed the shoulder under his hand. "It'll take some repairing, but it'll be good as new soon." He tilted his head down at LJ and gave Jack a nod.

Jack getting the silent message asked, "You have something to do with the fire?"

LJ was surprised his dad knew about it, not aware that bad news traveled fast in a small town. His silence lasted a touch too long, so Jack moved closer and lifted his now trembling chin up to look him in the eyes. "I'd like you to answer."

LJ tried to nod, but his father still held his chin, the tears began to fall again as he choked, "Yes, sir." Once that was said the story fumbled out. Jack couldn't catch all the words, but got enough to realize why his father had wanted him to ask LJ about it. It was his way of making the confession a little easier to deliver.

Angry but seeing his son's regret he gave him a momentary reprieve. "Dinner's getting cold. You go sit down and eat," he smirked at his father, knowing all too well it wasn't going to be a comfortable meal.

When the two men were alone Jack shrugged a shoulder at his father who held up a hand, "Don't say it. You were right," he gave his son a smirk or his own. "But I believe I'll prove right as well. He won't be dong that again."

Jack couldn't help the quiet chuckle. "I don't think he will either. Sorry he caused so much trouble, but thanks for bringing him home in one piece."

"He's a good boy," Michael told him. "I better be getting back before your mother throws out my dinner."

Jack closed the door as his father walked away. Now what was he to do with his son? He was unsurprised to find LJ squirming in his chair as he tried to eat quickly. "Slow down. You'll give yourself a bellyache," Jack chided. His son gave a look that bordered on a glare, but he must've had enough self-preservation remaining to soften it before it got that harsh.

"You've only yourself to blame for the situation you're in," he said pointedly taking his seat and beginning to eat from his own plate. He watched as LJ processed that, glad to see his son had come to that same conclusion on his own.

The young boy thought over what his father said and realized he must know what his grandfather had done to him. He hoped it would sway him away from any ideas of adding to what had already been delivered. It wasn't the first time his grandfather had disciplined him instead of his father, but once or twice he'd upset them both and found just one didn't cover it.

This was probably the worst trouble he'd ever caused, not to mention he'd deliberately disobeyed his father, so he wasn't clinging to too much hope. He finished eating, but before he could ask to be excused his father quietly ordered him, "You can clean up the dishes and meet me in the living room."

LJ nodded glad to get out of his chair, though worried about what his father had planned for him. He gave a small nod as he stood taking his plate and silverware, "Yes, sir." He went to the sink and washed his dishes. When he turned back to the table his father was gone. He sighed taking the empty plate and silverware to wash them. He cleaned up the stove and wiped the table and counters as slow as he could trying to avoid the inevitable that was waiting for him.

As he rinsed out the dish cloth his father's voice called out, "Quit stalling and get in here."

LJ winced, took a deep breath and walked to join him. His father was sitting in his chair pointing to a spot in front of him, so LJ brought himself there. Jack waited patiently as his son approached. Truth was he wasn't as angry with him as he should've been. He intended to make a point about being respectful and obeying the rules, but the incident with the still had been handled astutely by his father.

LJ stood motionless waiting to hear what his father had in store for him. No doubt whatever it was would only add to his misery. He gathered all the courage he could muster and raised his eyes to meet the older blue ones of his father.

"I'm very disappointed in you, son," Jack begun. "You broke a trust I thought we shared. Now I know your grandfather had his own way to deal with what you managed to wreak at his house, but here we're going to deal with what's happened between us."

LJ swallowed, feeling the weight of his father's disappointment. They weren't always on the best of terms and his father had tried to express a faith in him. Realizing he'd set things back in their relationship wasn't going to make anything his father said or did any easier to accept.

Jack felt torn between wanting to repeat the punishment he was sure his father had delivered and giving Leroy a month's worth of extra chores. Neither was a pleasant option, but the latter was sure to become a battle as the month progressed.

Father looked to son and came to a decision, but before he could say anything his son surprised him yet again.

"I know I deserve whatever you think is right," LJ looked with tear-filled eyes into his father's stoic ones. "Don't feel bad."

Jack was stunned but proud that his boy realized he'd put his father in an awkward position in exacting punishment. He decided he needed to rethink what exactly he wanted his son to learn from his reprimand. He sent him to his room. "Go and get ready for bed. I'll be up in a few minutes."

Not sure if he was grateful for the reprieve or not LJ left to do as he was told. He took one last glance back at his father before going up the stairs.

Jack sat back in his chair quietly trying to gain any wisdom Marie could send him. "What am I going to do with our boy?" he prayed to her. He could almost hear her telling him that LJ is just a boy and to be patient with him.

It was no secret the young boy was hurting inside. It didn't excuse his actions, but maybe he should figure something that would help. Still running ideas in his mind Jack stood to confront his son.

LJ sat on the edge of his bed holding his head in his hands, his feet dangling almost to the floor. His door was partially opened so Jack saw him before he knocked and opened the door more fully. LJ looked up at the sound, but stayed seated.

Jack walked over to sit next to him and put an arm around the slumped shoulders. LJ tensed slightly but relaxed before Jack began to speak.

"I really don't know what you were thinking. I've no doubt you won't be doing anything like that again."

The boy shook his head barely perceptibly. "I won't. It was really stupid."

"Got that right," Jack almost smiled. "I think you can plan on being home every day for the next month."

LJ's eyes widened thinking there was no way he'd survive that, but at the same time glad he was being spared the alternative.

"I'm not done," Jack added.

This time LJ did look up with angry eyes.

"You can shoot that look right back at yourself young man. During that time you'll be helping your grandparents while I'm at the store until all the mess is cleaned up and then you'll be helping me there."

Not thrilled, but swallowing the anger, LJ replied, "Yes, sir."

"If there's any further trouble from you, I'll take you out to the garage and make you sorely regret it." Jack wanted his son to know he wasn't opposed to taking a harder hand to him.

"There won't be," LJ promised.

"Glad to hear it. Now, get into bed," Jack stood and held up the blanket for his son to climb under. He pulled it over him and looked down into his face. LJ wasn't happy that was for sure, but he wasn't supposed to be.

Jack brushed the hair from his son's forehead and told him, "I love you, son."

Silence answered him as he turned to leave. When he turned off the light he heard a quiet "I love you, too." He smiled and closed the door. Maybe there was hope between them after all.


End file.
